In fields such as computer vision, there is a technique that acquires a defocus map representing a spatial distribution of a defocus amount for a captured image. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that composes the defocus maps that are acquired from the data for three images that have different exposure times, in order to generate a more correct defocus map even if a luminance difference between the image signals in the angle of view is large.